Modern personal computer systems generally incorporate one or more mass storage devices such as tape drives, flexible disk drives and rigid disk drives. These devices come in a variety of physical sizes. Some devices may be mounted internal to the computer housing while others may be external to the computer. Internal devices need to be removable for replacement and repair. In addition, in some security sensitive environments, mass storage devices need to be removed and locked in a secure place when the computer is not actively in use. Internal devices are generally removable for replacement and repair but removal is typically a job for a technician rather than an end user. Although some computers have drives designed to be easily removed, in most computers removal of storage devices requires removal of a computer housing cover. In addition, removal of the drives usually requires removal of power and signal cables and a variety of mechanical fasteners. Removal of the computer cover potentially exposes the user to hazardous voltages. In addition, removal of the computer cover may expose internal computer components to potential damage from electrostatic discharge. Removal of internal power and signal cables may be intimidating to an untrained user.
Another advantage for easily removable mass storage is software installation and update. Operating systems such as the UNIX operating system are so large and complex that installation and updating usually require a specialist called a systems administrator. Easily removable mass storage permits the systems administrator to perform these tasks at a central or remote site and then ship the new mass storage unit or exchange an updated mass storage unit for a non-updated unit.
Still another general computer industry need is system diagnostics or problem troubleshooting. For diagnostic purposes, a useful technique is to separate hardware problems from software problems by running software from one computer in a second computer and vice versa. This requires transfer of software or the capability of one computer having direct access to the mass storage in another computer.
Still another general need is the transfer of large amounts of software and data from one computer to another. In computers with large operating systems and large software applications, software transfer can be very time consuming. Computers can be linked by networks. However, for diagnostic purposes and for data transfer, a faster and simpler capability would be a capability for a first computer to have direct access to storage devices in a second computer. Data transfer rates by direct connection are usually faster than data transfer rates via network. However, internal mass storage devices generally have signal and power connections internal to the computer so that the devices can be directly used only by the computer in which they are installed.
A need exists in the computer industry for an improved apparatus to facilitate removal of mass storage devices with a minimal amount of effort. In addition, there is a need to easily allow one computer to use mass storage devices in another computer.